Nordic one shots Norway, Finland, Denmark, Iceland and Sweden
by DiamondDiaz
Summary: Ok, so I decided to write one-shots for readers. For now I'm writing Nordic one-shots, each chapter will revolve around one Nordic 1st Denmark, Ch.2 will be Sweden, Ch. 3 Norway, Ch.4 Finland and last Iceland (just to give you a heads up).
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I decided to write one-shots for readers. For now I'm writing Nordic one-shots, each chapter will revolve around one Nordic 1st Denmark, Ch.2 will be Sweden, Ch. 3 Norway, Ch.4 Finland and last Iceland (just to give you a heads up). Each space you insert your name in (mentally of course lol).

Ch. 1 Denmark

You were tired of all the meeting, recently you've noticed many nations tired of America's shenanigans during the meetings. You were in Denmark to with Norway to visit Denmark, "Hey Norway,_" you both turned around, Denmark ran up to you guys "What's up?", you blushed a little since you've had a crush on Denmark since the day you two met, "We were just going to visit you at your house" you responded, Norway just nodded. Denmark dragged you both to his house, when you entered Finland, Iceland, Japan, Russia, Belarus , N. Italy, England, Belgium, Netherland, America and others where there "Happy birthday Denmark!" everyone yelled, Denmark stared blankly for a while "OHHhh yeah it's my birthday" he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and weakly laughed. You and Norway couldn't believe Denmark had forgotten his own birthday.

After 1 hour into the Party everyone wanted to play 7 minutes in heaven, Japan walked around with a hat, "it's your turn _", you slowly picked through the hat and held out a Black square paper "Black!" you held the card out, Denmark held his hand to you, he fallowed you as America closed the door "7 MINUTES, so don't go too FAR" America shouted. You turned red you didn't know if it was because of what America had shouted or because you were stuck in the closet with your long time crush. You made your way to the back of the closet, you sat down covering your face behind her knees holding them tight in front of your chest. It was silent for what you felt was hours but you've only been in the closet for 2 minutes, "_?" you heard Denmark speak up "Are you ok? You haven't said a world… it's not like you to be so quiet", "oh don't worry its nothing" You were glad it was dark or Denmark would see you tearing up, you where sad you didn't have the courage to tell Denmark how you felt, you wished you had more confidence in yourself. Denmark always considered you one of his friends, he never truly bothered much to go and visit you lately unlike how he used to visit you almost every day. All of a sudden you felt two arms wrap them self around your waist, "Denmark" your voice sounded weak "Tell me what's wrong" he commanded, you tried to pull away "why won't you tell me, your my friend " you struggled to pull away but he only held you even tighter. "Yeah…. only a friend!" you almost shouted, everyone on the other side of the door listened closely, Norway smiled he knew you had liked Denmark for a long time but you had never told him, "I hope _ finds the courage to tell Denmark how much she likes him" Finland smiled, Norway turned how did Finland know too. On the other hand Denmark let go of you, you started crying "I'm just your friend…. Denmark I love you…" your voice sounded small and could barely be heard by Denmark but he still heard it. You stood by the back wall, you felt Denmark lift your head up with his figure and kissed you, you stood in shock until you started to slowly kiss him back. Denmark put his hands in your hips as you slowly wrapped your arms around his neck. You stayed like that for a few seconds "TIMES UP" light filled the room America stood by the door.

Denmark held your hand as you two walked out and went to the back porch instead of your seats by the other Nordics. You two sat in a bench swing (IDK what their really called), he didn't let go of your hand not even for a second, you pulled something from your pocket "it's a _" you smiled. "I love you too _" Denmark kissed you gently again "oh and the reason I haven't really visited you too much lately was because… well I was afraid I'd mess up our friendship if a told you that a loved you", you giggled and hugged him.

Norway stood by the door smiling he was your best friend too he somehow knew everything your crush on Denmark, that you would cry during 7 minutes, but he also knew that Denmark had a crush on you too but Denmark had never told Norway about it. Norway wondered how Finland knew, Finland had never really hung out with you, Norway and Denmark too much," Norway" a voice came from behind him, Finland smiled "you're up next" Norway looked over and found Hawaii behind Finland. Norway smiled.

Lol just had to put that last part in :P Norway is my favorite. Alright if you didn't like it OH well then you'll have to wait for the next chapter….. Sweden.

Sorry of any spelling errors


	2. Ch 2 Sweden

Ok, so I decided to write one-shots for readers. For now I'm writing Nordic one-shots, each chapter will revolve around one Nordic 1st Denmark, Ch.2 will be Sweden, Ch. 3 Norway, Ch.4 Finland and last Iceland (just to give you a heads up). Each space you insert your name in (mentally of course lol).

Ch. 2 Sweden

You were walking around the mall with your best friend Hawaii (me!:3), "So what are you planning to buy" Hawaii asked you, Denmark always made the Nordics have Secret Santa and this year you got Sweden your long time crush. "I don't know I'm not really an expert on what guys like" you and Hawaii giggled, "Hawaii what are you getting?" you asked, "Well _ I have an idea but I just have to find the right thing", you and Hawaii walked around the mall. You had arrived in Finland about 3 days ago and you haven't had any luck finding Sweden a present. You'd been going shopping since then and you couldn't find anything that Sweden would like. You two walked past a bakery. "Hey _, why don't you make Sweden sweets" Hawaii pulled you to the shop. It was a bakery where you can make your own cookies, decorate a cake or make chocolate. You sat down facing Hawaii; you mixed ingredients to make chocolate candy. Hawaii was decorating a large cake. After 2 hours you finished the chocolate somewhere in the shape of stars others in hearts and some in snowflakes. You have filled 12 of them with strawberry filling and the other 12 with nuts. You paid and walked out holding a large bag filled with the sweets. Hawaii carried the chocolate cake she made for everyone. "_ I have to go somewhere else… can you carry my cake back to the car?", you nodded as she handed you the cake "I'll be right back I saw something a while back that I really liked" Hawaii ran off. You carefully carried the cake in the car setting it down on the car's floor.

You where exited that it was Christmas Eve, you ran out of bed and took a quick shower. You ran out of your room wearing you favorite clothes. You noticed everyone sitting at the table, Hawaii and Iceland where cooking since they were the only ones who can actually cook well and won't burn down the house. Finland and Sweden sat next to each other, Denmark sat at one end of the table, Norway sat facing them, and you sat across from Sweden next to Norway. Every now and then Sweden would glance at you which made you shiver, "Ok guys dig in" Hawaii announced as she and Iceland sat waffles, bagels, pancakes, pudding for Norway, cookies and other goods on the table. Everyone got what they wanted and started to eat. Iceland and Hawaii ate at the counter top seeing there was no space to eat on the table with so much food taking up space but they didn't mind, it was Christmas. Finland looked anxious, Norway kept glaring over at Iceland and Hawaii, Sweden looked mad but he always seemed that way and you just kept eating, yeah you were very hungry. After breakfast everyone went outside to play in the snow, you weren't quit sure why the guys where acting strange, but you tried you best to ignore it and tried to have fun. You made a snow man with Finland and Sweden, Denmark kept throwing snowballs at Norway but he kept missing trying to start a snowball fight. After you, Finland and Sweden finished making the snowman you and Finland started a snowball fight with Denmark. Hawaii walked outside holding mugs full of hot chocolate. She handed on to Sweden, Iceland and Norway. Iceland quickly finished his and ran over to play against Denmark. Hawaii, Norway and Sweden watched from the back porch. After that everyone went back into the house it was around 1 o'clock and you were tired but didn't feel like sleeping. You sat in front of the fire place, you looked up as you felt a hand on your shoulder, "disappointed it not Sweden" Hawaii giggled, she knew about your long time crush in Sweden but she's never mention it in front of you "go to your room get some sleep" she helped out up. You slowly walked up to your room and shut the door.

You woke up around 4, something woke you up. Another knock you ran up to the door full of energy, "Hey _ glad you're awake!" it was Finland "Hurry up we're going ice-skating" Finland walked away. You quickly changed into something a bit more comfortable for ice-skating. Everyone waited for you by the door with ice-skates in their hands, you got your and walked out. Not everyone could fit in the car since Sealand had arrived 2 hours before. Sweden, Sealand, Finland and Denmark went in one car and Hawaii drove the other car with you, Iceland and Norway. You all arrived at a frozen lake not too far from Finland's house. You honestly always wanted to try it but since you are a southern country you never had the chance so you were scared of falling on your face and looking like an idiot. Everyone Ice skated, you kept close to Finland who was teaching you. You noticed Hawaii walked away with Norway towered the woods and come back 20 minutes later. Hawaii walked up to you, "So now it's your turn" she winked, you immediately knew what she meant.

After a couple of hours everyone walked back to the cars, it was almost 7 when everyone arrived back to the house. Hawaii and Iceland went straight to the kitchen to get dinner ready, this time Norway helped too. You, Denmark, Finland, Sweden and Sealand sat on the couch talking about random things. Around 8 Iceland called everyone to the dinner table. Denmark's eyes sparkled in the sight of all the food, Hawaii, Iceland and Norway went upstairs to change since their clothes got dirty. After you and Sweden got all the plates ready, the others came down. Everyone sat down. You sat by Sweden and Sealand on the other side of Sweden. Finland sat across from you and Hawaii next to him and next to her Norway. Denmark sat at one end of the table and Iceland at the other. Everyone took what they wanted and happily ate. Hawaii and Denmark finished 1st so they went to get their presents, Sealand and Sweden finished, and Norway, Iceland and Finland finished last and went back to the living room. Hawaii left and came back holding the cake she made the day before but she set it on a small table next to the couch. After everyone had finished opening their presents, you got a beautiful moon necklace from Denmark, Hawaii got a present from Sweden it was a glass figurine of a snowflake. And of course she had already giving her present to Norway so it was your turn to give your present to Sweden. You notice Sweden walk out to the front porch, but before you walked out yourself, Hawaii stopped you "I'm not sure you'll be too happy with the result" she said nonchalantly with a sad look "but try" it was like she knew something but before you could ask she opened the door and lightly pushed you out.

Sweden looked around as he heard the door slam close. You slowly and shyly walked up to him, he gave you a glare, you held out the candy in a pink bag "here", you looked down. Sweden took it and saw it was chocolate. "I'm sorry if you don't like it, I don't really know what you like" your voice could barely be heard. "Thank you" he said in a straight forward voice, you stood silent for seconds that seemed like hours. You realized he didn't like you but you held the tears in trying not to show you face by looking down, Sweden noticed but he didn't say a word, you said through tears "Sweden I really…. l-like you choked in your words. You stood in silence once more. You did the braves thing and leaned forward and gently kissed Sweden. Sweden did look a bit shocked but he didn't respond you pulled away crying loudly, did Hawaii knew he didn't like her, "I don't like you… yet but I can learn" he pulled you close; you stopped crying and hugged him back. "Come on you too!" Hawaii knew that you wouldn't like what you would hear but not hate it; she held two plates with cake on them. You and Sweden walked in the house. You sat with Sweden and Finland walking for the rest of the night. Hawaii and Iceland where washing dishes, you walked Norway who kept staring at them. Sealand was eating more cake while Denmark rested on the floor falling asleep.

So not my best but I tried, sorry if you don't like it or if you didn't want Sweden than you got to wait if it's a character I haven't written about yet. But I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter Norway…. This one is gonna be a bit harder to write lol.

"sorry for any spelling mistakes"


End file.
